Terri's Adventure in JLHQ
by Vision5
Summary: The men of the JL have a small problem. Warning slight slash.
1. Default Chapter

This ideas been running around in my head for awhile now so I thought I'd let it out and enjoy the world. Hope you enjoy. Oh, and to any fans of DIB the next chapter will be out in the next couple days hope this tides you over till then.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the mentioned characters except Terri. All mentioned actions are creations of this authors mind.  
  
TERRIE'S ADVENTURE AT JLHQ  
  
BY: Vision  
  
"Bored, bored, bored, bored." was Plastic Mans chant as he stretched across the room while  
  
keeping his butt in the seat in front of the monitors at the JL headquarters. "Bored, bored, bored."  
  
"Will you please shut up." Asked the current Green Lantern, Kyle Rayner.  
  
"Kyle, my favorite green nightlight." Plas returned his limbs to normal and sent a sunny smile to  
  
GL. "Please tell me you've come to give your best of best buds a tiny little break" he shrunk himself into a  
  
tiny chibi version of himself as he said this "please say that, please." Now his chibiselves' eyes turned very  
  
big and mournful.  
  
Kyle laughed softy and nodded. Plastic Man gave a whoop and literally bounced out of the chair  
  
and was nearly out the door when the monitors gave a small beep.  
  
"OOHHHH who came up? Who came up? Who came up?" Eel bounced beside Kyle as he  
  
checked the console.  
  
"Dunno, the transport signal was." Kyle started to say when a strange breeze went through the  
  
room that was so strong it knocked both men to the floor.  
  
"What the HECK was that!" Plastic Man had stretched his head above his body and turned it in a  
  
circle several times before snapping back to normal and getting off the floor.  
  
"I have no idea." Kyle said as he sat up rubbing his head, looking around as well. "Come on"  
  
Kyle's ring began to glow as he ran out of the monitor room in search of what had created the breeze,  
  
Plastic Man following after changing into the shape of a bloodhound.  
  
In the corridor Kyle's ring had found a heat trail and was flying as fast as possible to see what the  
  
trail led to. After running around the station several times, and spotting the strange thing but failing to catch  
  
it every time it was spotted they stopped for a breather. They even set traps for it, but none worked, in fact,  
  
each one backfired and they ended up catching each other every time the purple streak came rushing buy.  
  
Gasp. "Man," Plastic Man's tongue was hanging near the floor as he panted, "whatever this thing  
  
is it's faster then the damn Flash."  
  
"Ya" was the only agreement Kyle could mutter, gasping beside Eel. Both men sank to the floor in  
  
exhaustion.  
  
"Awww. No more chase?" Asked a small voice.  
  
Both men's heads jerked up in shock and stared in amazement at the blond little tyke in a dark  
  
purple jumper grinning at them.  
  
TBC. 


	2. Terri's Adventure in JLHQ

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the mentioned characters or places except Terri.  
  
TERRI'S ADVENTURE IN JLHQ  
By: Vision  
  
"Wh..who are..you?" Green Lantern finally stuttered out staring at the little girl. Giggle. "I Terri." The little girl stated proudly and smiles happily at the still gawking men. "More chase?" She looked at them with big, blue hopeful eyes. "Wait a sec," Plas stretched his upper body toward Terri. "You're the thing we've been chasing?" "Terri not ting." She stomped her little foot. "Terri young wady." She turned her head away from Eel. "Of course you're a young lady, cutie," Plastic Man gave her a pat on the head and smiled at her. Terri pushed his hand away laughing. "More chase?" She asked again. "Just let me talk to your Uncle Lantern a sec and then we'll chase ya some more, O.K?" "O.K," Terri nodded her head and smiled. Eel gave a small chuckle as he turned back to Kyle who was still gawking at the girl. "Yo, Nightlight, ya gonna be O.K?" "Ya," Kyle turned to face the man of plastic. "I'm just great." "So do you wanna chase her first or should I?" "WHAT?" "Well you've got that ring to help you, but little old me-" "We are NOT going to do anymore chasing Eel." "But she still wants to play. What's wrong with a little more chasing?" "What's wrong with chasing who?" Asked the Flash as he stepped into the corridor through an adjacent door, holding a triple chocolate, extra caffinated mocha, venti size. "The girl." "What girl?" They looked around. "SHIT. She took off again." Kyle jumped to his feet trying to see where the little purple monster, as he had dubbed her, had run off to. As he was looking a purple streak ran by chanting, "More chase, more chase, more-" The Flash was knocked on his butt with his coffee on his head looking stunned. "What the HECK was THAT!?!?!?!" "The little girl." "Well." Kyle asked looking at The Flash, also called Wally West outside of the costume. "Well what?" "You're the FLASH. This kid is running as though she where fed adrenaline for breakfast. AND I believe that makes YOU a little more qualified to catch her." Kyle glared at him. Sigh. "Fine, fine. I'll grab the kid in a second." As the purple streak ran by a red flash took off in chase of it. Ten minutes later. Pant. Gasp. "Man." Wally was gasping for breath next to his two laughing colleagues. "WILL YOU TO SHUT UP!" He finally snapped. "But this is to funny," Eel kept snickering, " 'The Fastest Man Alive' and he cant catch one little girl." He burst into laughter once again. "He's right Wally." Kyle was laughing to, but he had it better under control. "So how the hell are we suppose to catch her?" Asked the annoyed speedster. "By asking her to stop, perhaps?" Came the low, familiar growl from the shadows. All three JL members stiffened, and slowly turned in the direction of the voice as Batman walked out of the shadows. Gulp. "Hiya, Bats." Eel gave a very weak smile. A grunt was the only reply. Batman's head turned as the purple streak ran by again and out the door. He followed it out into the main deck. Five minutes later he came back into the corridor carrying the little girl, and was gawked at by the younger men. "How?" All three men stuttered slightly. Batman turned and glared slightly, Eel, Kyle, and Wally wisely backed down. Batman walked past them and headed for the transporter room. "Uh, Bats? One quick question." Eel stretched his head towards The Black Knight. Batman paused and turned toward Eel. "Um, how, I mean, ah-." "She got into my lab equipment." Was the short reply. He continued on his way to the transporter. None of the men relaxed until they heard the end of the transport signal. "So that's one of the Bats little girls. Hmm. She's kinda cute." "Ya, lets hope she doesn't grow up to be like her father." Wally shuddered softly.  
  
BATMAN*ROBIN*NIGHTWING*BATGIRL*ORACLE*BLACKCANARY*HUNTRESS*AZRAEL  
  
In the Batcave Batman removed his hood with a sigh and revealed himself to be Bruce Wayne. Bruce quietly climbed up the stairs and out the clock entrance to the cave. He then climbed up the stairs to the third floor and walked down the long hallway, passing many doors until he came to one that was decorated with three stars. Inside the room where three cribs, one was light blue, another light lavender, and the last a pale orange. Also inside the room was a rocking chair with a beautiful blond woman in it rocking slowly. She smiled at Bruce as he walked in with the little girl. "So," asked Dinah with a soft, loving smile, "where was she hiding this time. And what happened to the rule of no costumes above cane level?" A soft grunt was her only answer as Bruce tucked Terri into the lavender crib. "That rule died the day I began taking on partners. This is the last time we baby sit for Tim and Dick, I mean it." He said to Dinah's knowing smile. "She used the transporter to get into JLHQ this time, and Flash was there as well." Now Dinah looked worried. "He didn't recognize anything did he?" "No I managed to frighten him enough to put him off asking any questions about her or her speed. Though he may think I'm trying to replace him now." He said with a small smirk. "I bet you did." Dinah gracefully got up from her seat and walked over to Bruce. She gave him a soft kiss. "How long do you think we'll be able to hide them?" She asked softly, gazing lovingly at her grandchildren. "As long as we have to." Was the only reply he could give before he heard people coming up the stairs. "Lets go great the worried parents." Hands holding each other they went to go great their wandering sons.  
  
THE END  
  
P.S  
  
This story is just one of those 'Day in the life of', this is just a small story that's part of a much LARGER universe that I'm planning to create. In this story and in the next two I'm leaving hints as to what will happen in the universe, first people who get really close will get the first few chapters first, good luck, and keeping the positive comments coming. 


End file.
